Goro Majima
Goro Majima (真島 吾朗, Majima Gorō) is a recuring character from the Yakuza series, and is one of the main protagonists of Yakuza 0 and Yakuza: Dead Souls. His flair has earned him the nickname "The Mad Dog of Shimano (嶋野の狂犬, Shimano no kyōken)". He is the sworn brother of Taiga Saejima, who he sees as more important to him than anyone else. He has a fierce, somewhat twisted sense of loyalty and responsibility, especially when it comes to his ally Kazuma Kiryu. Majima believes he is the only one entitled to kill Kiryu, and has nearly died trying to protect that right. Majima is implied to be a fan of Haruka Sawamura, Kiryu's foster daughter, from when she first became an idol, up until her retirement. Biography and early life While much of Majima's childhood is unknown, he appears to have joined the yakuza at a young age. The furthest scene into Majima's past has him talking with Saejima about an upcoming hit on behalf the Tojo clan. The plan was to promote the Sasai family to a higher position by carrying out a hit on the Ueno Seiwa family Patriarch, whom was recently released from prison and planned to rebuild his clan. Bringing with him a bag containing 6 revolvers - each loaded with 6 bullets for a total of 36 shots - Majima and Saejima discuss the upcoming hit. Majima is concerned for Yasuko's safety, as it is guaranteed that both of them will end up in prison for their actions, but Saejima simply brushes him off, saying it's "bad luck". On the day of the hit however, Majima receives a phone call from Shibata to forbid him from carrying out the assassination, as the Dojima Family refused to hold joint responsibility for their actions. When Majima refuses, saying that he will not abandon Saejima, Shibata and his lackeys attack him. Despite his best efforts, he is overwhelmed by their numbers and ends up chained to a pole. Even still, Majima resists, refusing to bow to anyone but men that he respects. His captor picks up a knife and gouges out Majima's left eye, before leaving him at the mercy of Shimano. Three years after the hit, Majima is held captive in Osaka, under surveillance from Tsukasa Sagawa. During his later years in Osaka, after the Vacant Lot Dispute, he befriends Naoki Katsuya, an action film actor at the time, and marries Mirei Park, who is an aspiring idol at the time. However, his marriage with Park ends poorly, and Majima divorces her shortly after discovering that Park had aborted her pregnancy without telling him. It is implied that the two still harbor feelings for each other years later, and in 2012 they attempt to reconnect once again. Yakuza 0 Majima is held captive in "the pit" for a year for his defiance against Shimano. In 1987 he is released to live a civilian life in Sotenbori, though he is still kept under strict watch of Tsukasa Sagawa. He reluctantly accepts his role as manager of the Grand Cabaret, hoping to win over Sagawa and Shimano's favor and be accepted back into the Tojo clan. With the promise of returning to Shimano's family if he can make 100 million yen in profits, Majima reluctantly falls into his role of "Lord of the Night", turning the Grand around and making it one of the most well known attractions in Sotenbori. Despite this, he is miserable, having to avoid confrontations and be walked all over by the Grand's customers. He meets his quota, but Sagawa raises the debt up to 500 million, giving Majima a choice of either continuing with his work at the Grand, or accepting a job that will clear the debt immediately. The job in question is yet another hit; one given to Sagawa by his oath brother Shimano. Majima reluctantly agrees, despite having never killed anyone before, in part due to Sagawa's threats. Sagawa tells Majima that his hit, Makoto Makimura, is a ruthless pimp, forcing college-aged girls to work for him and in return, taking all of the money earned. Majima is then given just two days to kill Makimura. Majima heads off to a telephone club, and after some time gets a call from a young college-aged woman who reveals that she knows a Makoto Makimura. The woman also curiously asks if he has any tattoos - specifically a tattoo of a bat. When he finds Makimura's massage parlor, Hogushi Kaikan, he unsheathes his dagger and rushes inside, only to find the place empty. As he's about to leave, a young woman accidentally walks into him and believes him to be a thief. Majima quickly abates her fear by telling her that he's one of Makimura's patients. The woman, who Majima soon realizes is blind, insists upon giving him a massage to alleviate his alleged pain. Majima falls asleep, and is awoken by the sound of Makimura walking in, who sees his full back tattoo and realizes that he's a yakuza. Makimura sends the woman out for an errand run, and then attacks Majima. After their fight, a group of Omi alliance members barge in, demanding a Makoto Makimura. Majima looks over in confusion at the man he's bested, when the woman returns and it is revealed that she is the real Makoto Makimura. The Omi alliance members kidnap Makoto, and shoot the man previously thought to be Makimura. Before he loses consciousness, he begs Majima to save Makoto. Majima chases her down and sneaks Makoto away, ending up in an alley where Makoto clings to his leg and cries. Majima pulls out his dagger and considers killing her in order to complete the task given to him by Sagawa, but his conscience won't allow it and he instead decides to keep her safe. Majima blackmails the owner of a rival cabaret club into letting him borrow his warehouse to hide Makoto. Majima questions Makoto as to why the yakuza are after such a seemingly innocent blind woman. Though she says that doesn't entirely know herself, she reveals her past of being a human trafficking victim, which caused her to go blind as a result of psychological trauma. It was Lee Wen Hai - the man who Majima had previously thought to be Makoto Makimura - that rescued her and took her in. Majima sympathizes with her and they bond over similar experiences, with Majima giving a few details of his own traumatizing past. Majima then meets up with Lee, and he hears out his plan to escape Sotenbori and get to safety, where neither Majima nor Makoto would be hunted down. Lee's plan is to use a body double for Makoto, and to have Majima or himself perform the task, but Majima refuses to let an innocent die for their sake, and fights Lee again in order to prevent him from carrying the plan out. Majima discards the bag containing security camera pictures of their mark and a spare uniform of Makoto's in a park trash can, only to find out the next day that the double was murdered anyway at the hands of Homare Nishitani, patriarch of the Kijin clan. When Majima and Nishitani fight at the Grand, he reveals that there were two sides in the conflict, and that he was paid by a Tojo benefactor to bring Makoto back before Sagawa's men killed her. After the altercation between he and Nishitani, Sagawa asks Majima about the murder he's committed, suspicious about the state of the body - with the girl's face bashed in to the point of her being unrecognizable - and why he had been so careless as to have it be discovered in the river. Majima dismisses it, and says he was simply nervous due to it being his first mark. Majima returns to the warehouse, where Sagawa's assassins find him, Makoto and Lee. The three are forced to make a last-ditch attempt to escape from Sotenbori, but as they flee, Lee is killed when his van explodes, revealing that Sagawa had learned of Makoto's location through the Chinese doctor that had been helping Lee after he was shot. However Masaru Sera arrives and shoots Sagawa in the back, taking Makoto to the Camilla Grove for safekeeping. Majima ends up at the mercy of Sagawa, who proceeds to torture him for his insubordination, only sparing him because Majima is the only one he suspects can get information about Makoto's wherabouts from Nishitani, who has taken a liking to him. Sagawa sends Majima out with a clear warning to not betray him again. Majima searches for Nishitani, learning of his connection with the corrupt cop, Billiken. Majima tracks him down and agrees to fight for Biliken at the Bed of Styx arena. There he learns that another group, the Nikkyo Consortium, led by Masaru Sera, had been trying to find Makoto as well. As they attempt to leave, Nishitani and Biliken are killed by a guard bribed by Keiji Shibusawa, and Majima escapes to tell Sagawa where Makoto is held. Fighting their way through the Nikkyo Consortium members at Camilla grove, Majima and Sagawa reach the top to find Masaru Sera, and the truth that Makoto holds the deed to the empty lot. Sera gives Majima a choice between keeping Makoto safe or killing him to find her himself, to which Majima throws down his gun and concedes. Sagawa appears from behind Sera and shoots him, however, and steals Kazuma Kiryu's business card from his pocket. Sagawa then takes Majima to Kamurocho in order to track down Makoto for themselves. As he wanders around halfheartedly trying to find Makoto, he is told that Shimano wants to see him, who reveals that he hoped Makoto would give the deed to Majima, who she by this point trusted more than anyone, and in turn Majima would give the land to both Shimano and Sagawa as part of Shimano's strategy to consolidate his power with several different groups and establish his influence in the Tojo clan, in turn removing Dojima from power. Mortified at the realization that he had been manipulated from the start by Shimano, Majima goes off on his own, taking matters into his own hands, he fights both Osamu Kashiwagi and Akira Nishikiyama for information on Makoto's whereabouts. When he does find Makoto at the site of the empty lot, Makoto tells him that her eyesight has improved after witnessing her brother's death; however, she can still only see his silhouette, and cannot clearly make out his face. Makoto begs him to kill Dojima's lieutenants in retaliation for their part in her brother's death, but Majima declines her offer of 1 billion yen, pleading for her not to not go down a road she'll regret. The two of them go out to get takoyaki, but Makoto gives him the slip, sending a delegate to tell him to meet her tomorrow if he decides to help her avenge her brother's death. Majima shows up at the Vacant Lot, but Majima is greeted by Shibusawa's men who tell him that Makoto has arranged everything herself, and is already meeting with Dojima and his lieutenants. He beats down the assassins, and rushes to the Sebastian Building only to arrive at the very moment she is shot by Lao Gui. Witnessing the 'execution' of Makoto right before him, Majima is stricken with grief and anger, tearing his way through anyone that stands between him and Makoto. After beating down every last man, he kneels before Makoto. He quickly realizes that she's still breathing, and grabs her hand, reassuring and comforting her during what he believes are her last moments. Sera appears with his men and rushes Makoto to the hospital. As the doors to the operating room shut close, he breaks down, vowing that he'll grant her wish of eliminating the Dojima Family. Infuriated with Shibusawa ordering the death of Nishitani and wounding Makoto, he goes on a rampage through Dojima HQ, defeating Hiroki Awano and Lao Gui. He is stopped from killing Dojima by Sera, who reveals he has possession of the land, and tells Majima that Makoto has recovered, but is in a coma. However, Sera demands one last task from Majima; to kill his boss Shimano for his betrayal of the Tojo clan and for conspiring with the Omi Alliance. Majima returns to the boss' office with a gun in his hand, prepared to finish the job as Sagawa is overseeing the negotiation, but expects that one of them going to die. Facing his boss, he prepares to take the fall for the murder of his patriarch in exchange for his return. However, he refuses to kill Shimano, and instead asks that in exchange for his own life, he wishes to learn the truth of Saejima's fate. Unable to provide an answer, and to preserve his own life. Shimano kills the Omi delegate and tells Majima it was in his intention to send him to Sotenbori and reinstate Majima back into the clan. Years later, Majima runs into Makoto again, who is being harassed by his own family members. He saves her, not saying a word so as to not reveal his identity to her. In the end, Majima decides to return to the yakuza, joining the Shimano family once again, and leaves Makoto in the hands of the doctor who had been helping her as she regained her sight. He deems the man worthy of Makoto's love after he stands up to Majima for her sake. He meets with Sagawa for the final time, telling him that he's going to "live his own way", inspired by the likes of Lee and Nishitani, and to a lesser extent, Sagawa himself. Majima's path crosses with Kiryu's as he walks down the streets of Kamurocho, and greets him with the newfound enthusiasm of the "Mad Dog of Shimano": "Yo.... Kiryu-Chan!".'' Yakuza Majima initially appears in ''Yakuza in the alley behind Serena to find one of his own family members sprawled out on the ground with Kazuma Kiryu standing over him. Delighted over having come across him, Majima catches up with Kiryu, asking about his plans for starting his own family. He laments the way Kiryu is often surrounded by beautiful women (referring presumably to Yumi and/or Reina). Majima decides to "take responsibility" for his family member's attack on Kiryu, striking him repeatedly with an umbrella. Kiryu grabs Majima by the arm and tells him to stop. Majima, disappointed, complies with Kiryu's request before leaving some parting words, saying that Kiryu needs to learn to enforce discipline for when the time comes that he builds his own family. Yakuza Kiwami: ''Kiryu responds to Majima's advice, stating that he will discipline his family but will do so his way, with "logical methods". Feeling challenged, Majima asks Kiryu if he's looking for a fight. Kiryu refuses, sternly stating that it would not be logical and apologizes for causing any offence. This angers Majima further, who continues to goad Kiryu into a physical confrontation by striking him across the face multiple times with his umbrella, causing him to bleed, before threatening him with a blade. Kiryu stands calmly and refuses to hit back, asking if Majima is satisfied. Impressed by Kiryu's strong resolve, Majima backs down, telling Kiryu that "this world isn't logical" and that he risks getting himself killed if he refuses to change. The Dragon of Dojima acknowledges that his ideals will never change, regardless of his own personal safety. Majima leaves, exciting himself with the prospect of the two of them fighting each other someday. On the day of Kiryu's return from prison, he gets his chance to fight Kiryu and later faces him yet again at Sera's funeral under the orders of Shimano, but chose to take it easy on Kiryu and Kiryu earns his first victory against Majima.'' In 2005, ten years after their last confrontation, Majima and his subordinates attack Makoto Date, and kidnap Haruka Sawamura to lure Kiryu out, so that he and Majima can face off at the Yoshida Batting Center. When Kiryu arrives, Majima and his crew surround him, but while taunting him Kiryu, Majima is hit in the side of the head with a baseball from one of the pitting machines. He begins laughing it off, and all but one of the yakuza by his side join in, causing him to respond by beating him with his bat for not laughing along with them. Kiryu tells Majima to stop, drawing his attention back. Majima admits that he only kidnapped Haruka in order to get his chance to fight Kiryu, causing Kiryu to respond with disbelief at the length that Majima would go to in order to start a fight. The fight ensues, with Majima pulling out his Demonfire Dagger, as he and his men attack Kiryu at once. Majima and his men are defeated, but he refuses to give up while he can still stand. One of his men rushes Kiryu with a knife, and Majima jumps in front of him, shielding him from harm. He reveals that Kiryu is now his friend and vows to him that he'll be the one to kill him someday. Majima collapses and his men take him away. Kiwami Only: ''After the encounter at the bar, Majima warns Kiryu that several former Dojima members are pursuing Kiryu and suggests that he lure them to the wharfs where they plan to exact their vengeance on Kiryu for the death of patriarch Sohei Dojima. Kiryu and Majima join forces for the first time, and manage to fend off the men, but Majima is wounded in the attempt. He falls into the water, but Kiryu states he doesn't have time to waste checking if Majima resurfaces again.'' Later on, when Kiryu and Haruka are at the Shangri-La hotel, Majima crashes into the front of the building with a transport truck, causing it to collapse and forcing the occupants to flee. He once again confronts Kiryu, taking a woman hostage. He asks her if she'll be his girl, but she admits that has a boyfriend and refuses to be unfaithful. Majima lets her go, saying that he respects honest people. The two battle once more while the building collapses around them. In the end, Majima is defeated again, though he smiles, acknowledging Kiryu's immense strength before falling unconscious. Yakuza 2 In Yakuza 2, with Shimano dead and his family now disbanded, the Majima Family leaves the Tojo Clan due to differences with its then-chairman Yukio Terada, and establish a construction company. With The Florist gone from Purgatory, Majima immediately takes over the secret underground society. Although no longer interested in the clan, he explains the current situation to Kiryu, describing the year following Kiryu's departure from the Tojo clan. Terada had been running the clan poorly, taking on a pacifist stance as well as putting appeasers to his retinue as well. On top of that, after Majima disbanded his family and Kashiwagi was made Clan Captain he had been sidelined by Terada who was unable to make decisions without his explicit approval. Warning Kiryu about Terada's hidden agendas, he offers his support to Kiryu. Yakuza Kiwami 2: After the conversation, Nishida reports that thugs have attacked a construction site and reveals that thugs have been attacking his business to scoop up the deal on the Kamurocho Hills project. Despite their counterattacks, they have been unable to defend their assets properly which has slowed down the progress of the construction considerably. Kiryu was able to lend his support and help in the defense, freeing up Majima Constructions to help the Tojo Clan. He later takes on all of Shindo's men sent to the town single-handedly and informs Kiryu that Shindo has betrayed the clan after being bribed by Sengoku before passing out. He later would help disarm the bombs with his construction team while Daigo led his forces to fight of the Omi invaders, the day after Majima tells Kiryu to finish off Ryuji Goda and the Jingweon Mafia at the final showdown as he proclaims himself as the one destined to defeat him. Majima Saga In February 2006, Majima is competing against other clan members for young head captain of the Tojo Clan, more specifically Uematsu. When he is dropped off in town by his new lackey Kawamura he was beset upon by Uematsu's men and defeats them and heads to the Majima office where Nishida reports that Kawamura went missing. He suspects that Uematsu planned the attack and heads to Uematsu's office to confront him, only to find him shot. Majima returns to Tojo Clan Headquarters and told the other clan members that he found Uematsu killed in his office, but Ibuchi suspects that Majima is trying to put the blame on someone else so that he doesn't get caught for the assassination himself and attempts to use it leverage his chances of becoming next Clan captain. Majima gets angered and goes to find the Florist, who supplies him with information and evidence that Majima's new lackey was at the scene of the crime before he was. Majima is shocked and asks where he could be and the Florist tells him that Kawamura was last seen in Sotenbori, his old town. Majima heads for Sotenbori and bumps into his old friend and business competitor of Odyssey. He explains to Majima that Kawamura was frequenting a massage parlor called Hogushi Kaikan. Majima becomes hesitant but ultimately goes into the parlor in search of his lackey. A receptionist greets him and he asks if she has seen or heard of a man named Kawamura. She tell him that he does frequent the massage parlor and gambles on the floor above them, but hasn't caught sight of him recently and mentions that he has been clear of his gambling debts. Coincidentally, he joined the Tojo exactly a year later after his debt was cleared which raises Majima's suspicions. He thanks her but before he leaves, she asks him to take a massage course, which he declines. She pouts at him and obligates him to at least receive a massage for the exchange of information she gave him. He agrees and asks for the best massage course they have. As Majima waits on the futon for the massage, a young woman walks in and introduces herself as Tateyama Makoto. Majima, recognizing the voice, turns to look and sees that it's Makoto and retreats his face into the folds of his arms in hopes of hiding his face from her. She proceeds to massage him and he grunts in pain from the amount of pressure she applies to his feet. As she approaches closer to him to massage his arm, he turns to glance at her wrist, which is equipped with her watch. He is shocked to see her wearing it and she takes notice of it, asking if he is worried about her wearing a watch. He nods no and she proceeds to tell him about her life. She tell him of how she used to be blind and how a man saved her and returned her watch back. Her old wristband had to be replaced by a new blue one because it was worn out, but she likes the older one better. Ever since she got her watch back, she has gotten married and had a child, something that she has always wanted. Majima listens intently as she tells him that she has stayed in this town ever since because this town holds meaning to her and the man that saved her many years ago. She continues to work at the parlor in hopes of meeting him once more and thanking him properly. As Majima ups and leaves, she stops him and gives him her business card. She looks at him and asks if they met before and Majima, in order to hide his identity from her, nods his head no. She is apologetic for the mistake and he looks at her watch. He then looks up at her for one last time and turns to walk away. She asks if his body felt better after the massage and he whispers to himself that thanks to her, she took 18 years of pain out of him. She thanks him and he leaves. Ayumi contacts Majima and calls him that she has seen Kawamura and he has went to the VIP room and just gunned down a Omi Alliance member. He admits that he had killed Uematsu as well and tries and kill Majima in hopes of gaining his freedom. Majima foils the murder attempt as he demands anwsers from Kawamura, however he was killed by Ibuchi who admits he was the one who paid off Kawamura's debts in exchange for his loyalty. He planted Kawamura to the Majima clan so Majima's family would take the fall for his attempt to seize power and sought to "modernize" the Yakuza by taking over the Tojo clan and using it to go to war with the rivalling Omi Alliance. Majima, hearing enough from a traitor, fights and defeats Ibuchi, but the damage was done, as Kawamura has fanned the flames enough that he expects a war between the Tojo and Omi even without him at that point and kills himself to incite the conflict. Returning to Tojo Headquarters, he informs Terada of what happened as Terada blames himself for being so irresponsible to turn the Clan Captain position to one decided by wealth but Majima defends his decision as a subordinate he isn't supposed to question orders from the Chairman. However with Uematsu and Ibuchi dead, they are now in a weakened state and needed a way to stop the war as Majima proposes a solution. On the day of the meeting, Terada offers his apology to the Omi as Sengoku makes it clear that the actions warrants a war between the two clans. However, Jin Goda allows Terada to make an effort for a punishment for their actions. Majima offers to disband his entire family and all members will go and join him in the disbandment in exchange for not going to war. An offer that the Omi seemingly accepts, however as Terada and Majima leaves, they made it clear, the war is going to happen with or without them. After the disbandment of Majima's family, Majima begins the first day of work as the head of Majima Constructions and the Kamurocho Hills project In the final scene with Makoto, she is on a plane with her family and searches for her passport. As she digs around in her purse, she finds a gift box that she received from her receptionist who told her that someone left it for her at the massage parlor. She opens the contents to find a wristband for her watch that is very similar to her old one. She is exasperated and wonders who could've known about this. She then flashes back to talking to Majima at the massage parlor about her life and finally makes the connection that Majima was her savior 20 years ago. She cries and thanks him for finally letting her life feel complete and free of worries and switches her wristband to the one that he gifted her. Yakuza 3 With the Jingweon Mafia and the Omi Alliance dealt with, Kiryu meets with Majima at the top of Millennium Tower. Majima laments Kiryu's departure, saying he'll miss having him around when he leaves for Okinawa. Kiryu pleads with Majima once more to go back to the Tojo Clan and support the newly-appointed Sixth Chairman, Daigo Dojima, as a contingency for any future troubles. Majima, reluctant at first since his construction company is now his responsibility, becomes intrigued by Kiryu's assurance that he would be able to run amok and cause chaos to assist the survival of the clan. Majima then explains that he is only swayed by strength, and implies that he will only accept this favor by force. Majima loses, and promises Kiryu he will return to the Tojo clan, leaving him to wonder what he's gotten himself into. When Kiryu returns to Kamurocho the following year, Date suspects Majima is the one to betray the Tojo Clan over the resort deal. Kiryu refuses to believe this, saying that he trusts Majima to keep his promise, and heads to Purgatory to confront him. Upon his arrival, he is greeted by an immense number of Majima's family members. Majima appears, asking Kiryu to follow him to the now-defunct Underground Coliseum where they are able to talk quietly. Before Majima can answer any further questions, Kiryu must beat him in a cage match. After losing once again to Kiryu, he reveals that he got involved for Daigo's sake, and that he was blackmailed by Goh Hamazaki as a suspect of the clan's inner dispute. After saving Kiryu from Land Minister Suzuki's private army outside of the Diet Building, Majima offers to send his family in Okinawa as assistance, which Kiryu refuses. Majima wishes him luck and tells him not to be beaten by Mine and the CIA, as he vows to be the one to kill him someday. The construction of Kamurocho Hills is still ongoing throughout the events of the game, with Majima Construction actively working towards its completion. Yakuza 4 In 2010, the Majima Family has moved to the old Kazama Family office in the Millennium Tower. Majima follows the trail of Yasuko Saejima, determined to protect her on behalf of Taiga Saejima, his oath brother. Majima sends Daisaku Minami to track Yasuko (as Lily) to Shun Akiyama's club Elise. As Akiyama defeats Minami, Majima makes his entrance. Majima tells Akiyama that he is looking for Yasuko to protect her in order to make amends with Saejima. Majima later hears of Saejima's arrival in Kamurocho, and sends Minami off to find him. The two reunite, and head to the batting cages for a fight. Majima recounts his side of the story to Saejima, clearing up any doubts he may have had about Majima's supposed betrayal. Saejima comments that the Kansai accent that Majima fakes has improved since they last saw each other. Kiryu, on his way to see Majima upon returning to Kamurocho, witnesses his arrest and calls out to him. Majima tells him that it was Daigo Dojima who set him up, and that everything - the 1985 hit, ten billion yen incident, and Yasuko - are all connected. He asks Kiryu to help Yasuko, and says that he's the only one who can save the Tojo clan, lamenting that Kiryu is "all he's got". Yakuza 5 At the start of Yakuza 5, Majima is in negotiations with the Sapporo branch of the Omi Alliance under the orders of Daigo Dojima to help prevent the increasing tensions between the two clans. Despite of his claims for peace, Tsubasa Kurosawa orders assassins to kill Majima mid-negotiation. Majima survives, but is wounded in the altercation. Kurosawa orders local newspapers to report Majima as being dead, so as to demoralize the Tojo Clan and incentivize Kiryu to attack Kurosawa's inter-Omi Alliance rival, Masaru Watase. This in-turn causes Saejima to break out of prison in order to learn the truth of Majima's supposed demise, despite Majima's best efforts to keep him out of it. Majima had, in fact, survived the hit, and would then take advantage of his presumed death to make contact with both his ex-wife Mirei Park, and with Omi Alliance chief member Naoki Katsuya. The letter would then lead to Park's untimely death at the hands of the very traitor that Katsuya and Majima had intended to lure out. Unfortunately, Majima's position is found out by Kurosawa, and he and his men take over Millennium Tower, capturing and torturing Majima. When Saejima arrives on the rooftop to confront Kurosawa, he is forced to fight against an already injured Majima, and is given an ultimatum; either he kills Majima (ending with his arrest for murder and the collapse of the Tojo clan with two of their top lieutenants gone), or he dies by Majima's hands, eliminating him, and setting Kurosawa's other plan in motion. Majima reveals that the reason he was unable to resist Kurosawa was the threat towards Haruka Sawamura at her debut concert. Kurosawa has stationed a sniper ready to kill her mid-concert at the Tokyo Dome. He tells Saejima that he couldn't refuse, because she meant more to Kiryu than anything else, and that no one would miss he or Saejima if they were killed. Regardless of the circumstances, he is grateful for the excuse to fight Saejima again, and they end in a tie. Angering Kurosawa with their refusal to cooperate, he orders the sniper to shoot, but they've already succeeded in buying enough time for Tatsuo Shinada to save Haruka, and Daigo shows up to save both Saejima and Majima. Yakuza 6 Majima is briefly seen waiting outside of Kiryu's hospital room with Saejima shortly after the events of Yakuza 5. The police show up to arrest Saejima, which Majima protests, but Saejima insists that he has to serve out the rest of his sentence in order to live as a free man. The top members of the Tojo clan are blamed for their alleged involvement in the Little Asia fire, leaving only Sugai and Someya in control after Daigo and Majima are arrested. They do not make an appearance again until the end of the game, after Kiryu bargains for Saejima, Daigo and Majima's release from prison. The three return to leading the Tojo clan shortly after. Non-Canon Appearances Yakuza Dead Souls During the events of the zombie spinoff Of the End (Dead Souls in English), Majima is watching old zombie films in his flat in Millennium Tower when it is put under quarantine. He escapes the tower only to receive a phone call saying that he is late for the grand opening of Kamurocho Hills, a skyscraper he helped to construct throughout the series. He arrives only to find that it too is under quarantine, and that he must protect the people holed up inside the tower from the zombie invaders. He helps to evacuate the refugees to Purgatory, but in the process gets bitten by a zombie. He fears he may soon become one, a fear that is reinforced when Kiryu and Asagi (a female SDF soldier) remark that his eye has started turning red. In despair, he walks over to the Champion District, where he finds an abandoned Sauna. Thinking he may be able to "sweat out" the zombie toxin, he decides to visit. He is not seen again until the end of the game, where it is revealed that the zombie who "bit" him was in fact previously a toothless old man and thus did not manage to break his skin. It is also revealed that the reason his eye has turned red is because it was allergy season and he was suffering from hay fever. Binary Domain Project x Zone 2 Along with Heihachi Mishima (from Tekken series), he saves Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey (from the Ace Attorney series) from B.O.W.S (Resident Evil) attack. He asks who is responsible for the Thanatos attack, and Heihachi tells him Shadaloo is the main organization responsible for the attack in Kamurocho. Appearance Majima has a lean build, which enables him to possess incredible levels of speed and agility. His build is considerably slimmer than Kiryu especially outside 0, which led to some mockery in 0 ''(by local thugs) and in the fifth game (by Saejima). In terms of attire, Majima's attire in ''0 ''is a tuxedo jacket with matching bowtie, white dress shirt, slim-fit dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. He later changed his attire to his signature snakeskin-motif jacket, leather pants and leather shoes at the end of ''0. In later parts of Yakuza 3 and most of Yakuza 4, he wears a charcoal gray suit jacket over a deep red dress shirt with black bowtie, matching dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. He originally has a medium-length haircut in most of his appearances and in the flashback scene in 4'', but in ''0, he grew his hair long enough to be done into a ponytail. In Yakuza 0, Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami, and Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2, his eyepatch is blank. From Yakuza 3 onwards, his eyepatch is adorned with snake ornament. Personality Majima has a very unique multilayered personality. The core of his personality is a cool and collected individual with a high degree of charisma and who is surprisingly very soft at heart. He loves to cut loose when formalities are not needed (particularly during karaoke) and sports a bit of a wild side - something he channels later as his legendary "Mad Dog of Shimano" persona. He is respectful by nature to strangers and superiors, and is surprisingly pragmatic, both of which made him a fantastic businessman throughout his life as shown by his success with the cabaret clubs Grand and Sunshine, and later his construction company. This also led him to be favored by his superiors on multiple occasions, sometimes against his will as was the case with Sagawa. However, in spite of all this, the two traits that likely drew Majima to a life in the Yakuza are his deep personal joy for violence and to a lesser extent his drive for a state of power. This joy for violence would manifest itself early in his career and make him an excellent fighter, although killing is generally against his code of honor. As of the events of Yakuza 0 close, Majima ultimately adopts a persona loosely inspired from his enemy-turned-friend Homare Nishitani, adapting some of Nishitani's mannerisms and ferocity into his own Yakuza style (which he somewhat admits in his final speech with Sagawa) and building upon the reputation he gained during his one-man raid on the Dojima Family HQ in 1988 - arguably the birthplace of said persona. This crazy, psychotic, violent "Mad Dog of Shimano" side of him is what he becomes famous for as a Yakuza, to which he embraces for the rest of his Yakuza career except during times of serious high-level business. Majima enjoys power, and utilizing this fear for the "Mad Dog" becomes one his favorite tools in bending the wills of anyone below him, using regular random beatings on his own men to reinforce it. Majima is very much along the old ways of the Yakuza lifestyle similar to Saejima, valuing power over wealth in terms of deciding the worth of a Yakuza member. Majima has earned his reputation as the "Mad Dog" for his utterly unpredictable and violent attitude that members of his family are often more frightened when he is serious and calm. Despite this, he has never killed a single man not out of mercy but because of his views. To Majima, those that he chooses to kill are either in their dying moments and deserves a merciful death or people who had earned his respect to be allowed to die by his hand. To those that he views as trash and inferior, he would ruthlessly beat them senseless but deny them a glorious death in battle. Majima over the years had gone through several personality shifts, when he was oath brothers with Saejima he served as the calmer mind of the two, while he lacked the same mental commitment as Saejima, he was the one who was concerned about Yasuko's welfare on the day before the hit. His loyalty to Saejima was felt throughout the years, choosing to let Shimano kill him when Sera and Sagawa ordered him to kill Shimano to ensure the secret alliance never reaches the Omi Alliance. After he returned to the good graces of Shimano he created the feared reputation of the Mad Dog, the unpredictable enforcer of Shimano's law. Later years shows his more sincere side and the sense of loyalty that was virtually unknown to Kiryu. After meeting Nishitani, he became a person with no concern for his own mortality as Nishitani gave little care about his own personal well being to achieve his own goals. While debatably good at heart, Majima's not quite as saintly as Kiryu as he doesn't feel compelled to save everyone all the time, but he generally makes a point of saving the innocent from offenders, particularly the young and the weak. He takes the title of Yakuza very seriously and has little qualm with beating those who risk taking the mantle regardless of their ability. Majima also acts as the comic relief in the series. His sense of dark humor is seen in Dead Souls where he laughs at the suffering of several con men as they were about to be bitten by customers they had scammed as well as the Majima training sessions where he will take up disguises for the sole purpose of training Kiryu. In Kiwami 2, Majima makes light of collapsing from his injuries by hitting on Sayama, to her chagrin. Fighting Style Yakuza 0 Majima makes his canonical playable debut with the ability to switch between different fighting styles never displayed in the series before. Mirroring Kiryu, his has four styles revolving around a default balanced style that is effective in most, if not all situations; a style focused on power that relies on slow but immensely strong attacks and increases resistance to enemy attacks; a style focused on speed to hit enemies quickly while dodging just as fast to avoid being hit; and a secret, legendary fighting style that the character in question will canonically adopt as their fighting style for the rest of the series. Majima is skilled in the use of many weapons, including nunchaku, swords, knives, bats, and batons. Compared to Kiryu's brute swinging, Majima wields them with proper technique and training. His choise of empty handed combat seems to be Hapkido mixed with dirty fighting techniques. Balanced - Thug '(dubbed Street Fighter in Japanese release) Majima's canonical style throughout ''Yakuza 0, which is a fluid combination of punches, kicks, rolls and counters, emphasizing on street fighting with hints of trickery and sneak attacks. Majima is also able to dodge twice thanks to his speed. This style also enables Majima to handle certain melee weapons with grace, do disarm tackle at enemies who carry a gun, detect concealed personal arms from enemies, and even snatch weapons off of enemies. Compared to Kiryu's Brawler style, the Thug style has quicker pace. Power - '''Slugger A fighting style that emphasizes Majima's excellent ability to handle melee weapons, primarily baseball bats. Usage of weapons in this style disabled Majima from grabbing an enemy, but this is switched to a guard-breaking attack. Also, unlike the Thug style which enables Majima to dodge twice from enemies, Slugger only enables Majima to dodge once by default. There are several weapons of choice in this style, aside from the default baseball bat (dubbed Pummeling Bat in international releases), ranging from long poles, kali sticks, tonfa, nunchuk, and sword. The Slugger style emits a yellow/golden aura. He also learns no new slugger moves from his master, but rather learns to master the other weapons. Speed - Breaker '''(dubbed Dancer in Japanese release) Emphasizing on Majima's dancing skills and agility, this style combines elements from breakdancing and capoeira. In this style, Majima cannot do a grab, but instead, he will perform a backflip. However, when one purchased a certain ability, Majima will be able to dodge, perform a foot lock, and do a strike to an enemy. Weapons can be equipped, but only for those that are in the inventory (a certain ability will enable Majima to throw small objects into an enemy). A unique feature in this style is Majima can increase his Heat by dancing. The Breaker style emits a magenta aura. Legend - '''Mad Dog of Shimano Majima's Legend style combines street fighting, dancing, and melee weapons skills. It is loosely inspired by Homare Nishitani’s knife fighting style. Majima will hold a tanto (dubbed the Demonfire Dagger) as a default weapon. Unique to this style is the ability to run at an extreme speed. Attacks will mainly consist of kicks, flips and slashes/stabs. This style disables Majima's ability to grab, but is compensated with a low kick ability (or a spinning attack once Majima is at the 3rd Gear Heat level). Counters in this style are done by stabbing an enemy in the abdominal area. As for dodging, the ability to dodge twice is retained in this style. This style disables Majima's ability to grab weapons, but he can equip various weapons stored in the inventory. The taunt for the Mad Dog style involves Majima taking a small step back and laughing maniacally, and is unique in the game because it actually causes him to lose a bit of Heat overall(though less than the Dragon of Dojima's "Serenity" ability). Yakuza Kiwami Majima's default fighting style when fought is the Mad Dog style, but when low on health, he enters Heat mode with another style. In the first encounter at the batting cages, Majima switches to Slugger style, and in the second encounter at Shangri-La, he switches to Thug after he and Kiryu fall through the floor. While they may seem like downgrades, in Yakuza Kiwami, both styles are actually more powerful than Mad Dog. While in Slugger style at the batting cages, Majima cannot be interrupted during combos unlike Mad Dog, and his heavy damage and wide swings may cause Kiryu to lose large chunks of health if he is caught in a single combo. Two hits from Slugger style are able to break through Kiryu's guard. While in Thug style at Shangri-La, Majima's long-winded and relentless attack combos with very few openings can allow him to get many hits in on Kiryu if not careful, while his ability to recover from parries and single hits increases in speed. This makes it difficult to effectively attack him without his response. His dodging speed and distance are also enhanced, allowing him to get behind Kiryu very easily and attack the moment he approaches. In the Majima Everywhere mode, Majima may utilize all of his fighting styles depending on the encounter, including Breaker. Like Thug, Breaker leaves very little openings to attack, and coupled with his wide reach that forces Kiryu to stay outside of range, can make fights long-winded without proper abilities and upgrades. Yakuza 1 onwards During most of the series Majima is shown to be a vicious and aggressive fighter, often using his agility and nimbleness to move fast and land precise strikes. He always fights using his favored Tantō which he often uses in a chain of combos that must be evaded through specific button input sequences. He is shown to counter quick and can also spin like a tornado while hacking at his opponent. Due to the use of his knife he rarely uses punches and thus his style is a mix of kicks and slashes. Because of his knife it is impossible to block him unless one acquires the necessary skills to parry blades. Yakuza Kiwami 2 Yakuza 5 Majima is somehow capable of creating shadow doppelgangers while he himself turns into a dark figure all of whom can hack at Saejima. It is hinted he is able to create these copies through sheer speed. Gallery Goro Majima/Gallery Trivia * Majima is one of two characters in the series who has been shown to be a standard boss, a final boss, an AI partner in fights and a playable character, the other being Ryuji Goda . * Yakuza 6 is the first Yakuza game (excluding Yakuza 0) to not feature Majima as a boss. * It's presumed that Majima struggles with pollen allergy. Other * His signature weapon appears to be a Tantō, which he handles with immense grace and agility despite seemingly having no proper training with it. While not relying on it in combat, Majima uses it in tandem with his own punches and kicks. His final unlockable fighting style in Yakuza 0 is his infamous "Mad Dog of Shimano" style. This has him use it for the first time in combat, and while bringing it out, he will laugh maniacally as he adopts his Mad Dog persona. ** It is seen adorned with floral designs in Yakuza 3, 4, 5 & 0. * He ranked 1st place in the fan most favorite characters poll according to Sega due to being comic relief.Ryu ga Gotoku's popularity poll result * Majima appears to be a fan of baseball and a proficient batter. In Yakuza 4, he fights Saejima in a batting center, even referring it as "our old playground". His Slugger attack in 0 also emphasizes this. * He also appears to have a sense of care for the environment. In Yakuza 4's 1985 flashback, he told that a yakuza should also care for the environment, in response to Saejima's complaint about the hot weather. This can also be seen in Yakuza Kiwami's Majima Everywhere, where he can be found about to beat up a civilian for not putting his plastic in the recyclable bin and that it would have gone straight to the incinerator, though he doesn't admit it until after Kiryu fights him. After said fight, Majima goes on to say that "separatin' your trash is a man's civic duty! Ya gonna be there to take responsibility when we got toxic-ass dioxins floatin' around?!". Reference Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Yakuza 6 Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Bosses Category:Yakuza 4 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Bosses Category:Yakuza 3 Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Bosses Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Bosses Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Yakuza Bosses Category:Yakuza Online Characters Category:Yakuza Dead Souls Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami Bosses Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Bosses Category:Tojo Clan